Episode 39 - Will I become an Idol Once Again!?
is the 39th episode of the PriPara anime series overall, and marks the premiere of the second season. It first aired on April 4th, 2015. Plot SoLaMi Smile and Dressing Pafe have been disbanded. Along with these changes come the PriPara Dream Theater and the mysterious new Cyalume Charm. Further on they meet the newest arrivals to PriPara, an intense duo ready to take the girls on. Summary It's a beautiful spring day, Laala is helping her family with business, Non looks at her with suspicion, Laala then asks to go to PriPara and her parents tell her to go ahead and have a good time. Laala then introduces herself to the viewers and explains PriPara. Akai Meganee says hello to Laala as she enters PriPara, when she is greeted by her friends Mirei and Sophie. As they enter, they are given brand new accessories to compliment their outfits. When they enter PriPara, they are surrounded by thousands of fans, who all want autographs. When Kuma spots the girls he leads them away, just for them to meet up with Shion, Dorothy and Leona, who are upset about their own unit being disbanded. They recall what happened previously, with Dorothy angry and the rest of the group confused. It's then they spot Meganii on a trolley, heading off to a new part of PriPara. The girls decide to board it, along with some other idols and they say goodbye to their Mascot Managers. Meganii introduces the theater and announces the Idol Dream Grand Prix, a new event involving the PriPara parade. Once won, whoever wins will receive a special bell, namely "The Dream Bell," a legendary item just like the Paradise Coord, and a chance to participate in the parade. Laala is then chosen to enter. Later, Laala watches and practices to the new song she must sing at the live. Mirei and Sophie with her luck and Meganii hands to her the Cyalume Charm. Laala changes and sings to "Dream Parade". Silhouettes appear with her, bringing wonder to the group of girls as Laala performs a Making Drama and Cyalume Changes with the new charm. Laala ranks up and her Cyalume Charm changes to a pink color. Meganii compliments her on a job well done and explains how it works, and the importance of entering more and more performances. She then thinks about the grand prix, a team and the grand prize, and encourages her friends along with other idols to enter. They then discuss how they'll probably become teams while stepping off of the bus as a new group boards it afterwards. Kuma meets up with them and they become pumped up, when suddenly, a girl of angelic spirit, Mikan, appears, along with her friend, Aroma. As they step on the bus, Aroma makes eye contact with Laala. Major Events *The Dream Theater appears. *The Dream Idol Grand Prix is announced. *A new item, the Cyalume Charm, appears. *A new opening (Dream Parade) and ending theme (Idol Strengthr♥Lesson GO!) debut in this episode. *Mikan Shiratama and Aroma Kurosu make their anime debut in this episode. Character Appearances *Laala Manaka *Mirei Minami *Sophie Hojo *Shion Todo *Leona West *Dorothy West *Mikan Shiratama *Aroma Kurosu *Kuma *Meganii Akai *Meganee Akai Trivia *This the first episode of Season 2. *In the preview, a new piece of preview music replaces the old one. *The girls' casual coords (their original Cyalume Coords) receive the special wing-like add-ons that are presumed to come from the Cyalume Charm. *This is the first episode in which the ending theme is not sung by Prizmmy☆. *A new title card, with the Dream Theater, debuts in this episode. *The silhouettes that appear during Laala's performance bear resemblance to Mia Ageha, Reina Miyama, Karin Shijimi, and Ayami Ooruri (the anime Prizmmy☆ from Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future). **Judging by the silhouettes, they may have been wearing the Cutie Ribbon Coord. *Despite SoLaMi♡SMILE having disbanded, Laala continues to use her unit Cyalume Coord. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Anime